Giving Thanks
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: Rusty/Linus. Mention of Mpreg. The Caldwell family finds a new reason to be thankful this season.


**Giving Thanks**

**By: Shadow Cat17**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything related to Ocean's 11, nor do I own House, M.D.**

**Warning: ****Rusty/Linus. M-Preg. 14 year difference between lovers.**

**Series: Happy Birthday, Linus. Christmas Memories. Calling in the New Year.**

**This happens after Happy Birthday, Linus and before Christmas Memories.**

**November 27, 2001. 8AM**

"I'm really glad we are at your Uncle's again this year Linus."

"Ummmm….why?"

"Well, it could be that this is the eighth day in a row you have been throwing up, you just can't keep anything down."

"But I don't have a fever, it's probably just a stomach bug, you know how sick I can get."

"Yeah, but Linus did you forget what makes you so special?"

"Oh, Rus, you can't honestly think that I'm pregnant. Can you, can I be?"

"Well it's completely possible. It's not like we've been celibate since your birthday Linus. Please can we visit your Uncle's office, please? I'm really worried, and if you are pregnant don't you need to take pre-natal vitamins or something."

"Alright Rusty, if it'll make you feel better we can go visit Uncle Greg today."

**November 27, 2001 1 PM Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, Free Clinic**

The nurse at the desk looks up as two very handsome men walk up, after a quick look at their ring fingers, she smiles and sticks out her amble chest. "Hello, how may I help you?," Flashing a pearl white smile at the older man.

"Hi , Harley, my partner here needs to see a doctor, and we have a specific doctor that needs to see us, maybe you can page him?" Rusty flashes a charming smile at the buxom brunette.

"Sure… but did you say partner? What type of business are you in?"

"Oh, investments, but Linus here is my boyfriend."

Brown eyes are rolled in expiration "of course all the good ones are gay or taken!" "What doctor do you two need to see, he or she might not be here because it's Thanksgiving."

"Oh he's here, he's here, his boss called him in and we know he came because he was complaining about it while he popped his pills, the druggy!"

"Rusty, just tell Harley that we need to see my Uncle Greg, I'm feeling really nervous right now."

"Why?"

"That nurse is looking at me like I'm a piece of meat! Not to mention I think I need to throw up again."

"Go to the bathroom, and here I know how to make that nurse stop undressing you with her eyes." Rusty grabs Linus's waist and pulls him flush against him, giving Linus a breathtaking kiss. "There all better?"

"Yeah."

"Go to the bathroom, I'll track down Uncle Greg."

"'K."

Linus leaves and Rusty turns back to Harley, who is blushing. "I'm sorry sir but that was hot. Now which doctor did you need to see?"

"Glad to help," Rusty winks at her, "we need to see Dr. Gregory House."

"We'll good luck, he very rarely comes down here."

"Oh he'll come down here to see us. Just page him over the loadspeaker and mention that Rusty and Linus are here." Harley gives him a disbelieving look but does as he asks.

**Five Minutes Later**

Dr. House walks into the clinic and goes straight to the front desk. "Harley, there are some patients waiting for me." Harley's mouth drops open in shock and points to Rusty and Linus. Dr. House limps over to them "Here I thought you would be with Molly and Bobby eating me out of house and home."

"Well we would be but Rusty is a worry-wart. Yeah, I'll admit that it's not normal to be throwing up as much as I have been, nor do I normally eat as much as I have been." Linus frowns as he starts to think through his symptoms.

"I take it since Linus's birthday; you guys have been sexually active?"

"Yeah, and we haven't been using condoms so I think Linus is pregnant. After all it only takes one time, and though we haven't been going at it like rabbits, Linus does still have school, we haven't been abstaining either."

"Well come on you two." House leads them into an examination room.

**Fifty Minutes Later**

"Well, I've ran the tests, six times, much to the displeasure of other people who need to run tests and the results have been the same each time. It seems that I'm going to be a great-uncle. Linus you are four weeks pregnant." Linus's mouth drops open in shock as tears come to his eyes.

"Really Uncle Greg, your not pulling my leg or anything like that?"

Really Linus I swear, I want to do a sonogram okay? Just let me get it set up."

"You hear that Rusty, we're going to be daddies!"

"I know, I trilled. But Linus I'm going to be the daddy and you're going to be the mommy!" A grinning Rusty dances out of the way of Linus's elbow.

"Now Linus this is going to be a bit cold." House puts the gel on Linus's stomach and in a few seconds their baby is on the screen, "there's your baby."

"Oh Rusty, just look at her."

"Her?"

"Gut feeling, is everything okay."

"At this stage everything is developing normally."

**November 27, 2001 4 PM (Greg Houses Apartment)**

"I want to say thank-you, lord for this bountiful meal you have placed on our table, for our health, and also for the miracle that you have bestowed on my son and Rusty. Amen." Molly Caldwell ends the prayer and the family begins to eat their turkey dinner.

**The End**

**Well, don't forget to review. I hope you all enjoyed this. I wanted to write a one-shot of when they find out Linus is pregnant. Flames are not welcome but constructive criticism is. This is for xxamlaxx, well one of them.**


End file.
